Twisty Lust
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Twisty is one freaky clown. Starting from the circus, Twisty has some kinky fun. Four chapters of Twisty porn. Twisty/OC, Twisty/Bonnie, Twisty/Dandy
1. Circus Lust

Chapter One: Circus Lust

Twisty, a simple man, with the only ambition to be a clown and make children laugh. Also, being a simpleton, he just wanted to be liked. Being mentally challenged, being liked was difficult, cause he was always judged and bullied as he grew up.

It is the spring, of 1943, and during his time at the circus. A tall-bald and middle-aged man, comes out of a tent, dressed in a white clown suit and matching face paint. A little man walks in, who doesn't appear to like the clown.

Evil Dwarf 1: Hey simpleton, why you talk funny?

Twisty: Sam, not "simpleton". I told you that before, when I got here.

Evil Dwarf 1: "Sam"? What a sissy-ass name. Sounds retarded, like you.

Twisty: (offended) Hey, I'm a good person and a good clown.

Evil Dwarf 1: Yeah right. Just because you're new, doesn't mean you should steal the attention of the kids, from us.

Twisty: I don't mean to. I can't help that children find me entertaining and funny.

Evil Dwarf 1: News flash, retard. Ever think that the kids are laughing at you, and not with you? Probably not, cause you're that dumb.

Twisty: I'm smart. My mama says so.

The evil dwarf laughs in his face, before walking out of the tent. He wanted to cry, but he had a show to go to. Being bullied, is just something that he never got used to. He puts on his cone hat, as children start showing up to watch him perform. Ignoring the mean comments, from the mean dwarf, he proceeds to juggle his pins and make balloon animals.

Outside the tent, two evil dwarves stood outside and watched as Twisty had fun with the children. Upset and jealous, they conspire to get rid of him for good.

It is evening and Twisty is relaxing by the campfire. Then there was Megan, one of the trapeze artists, who comes over and sits next to Twisty. Apparently, she had her eye on Twisty for a while, and this was a first to get him alone.

Megan: You look like you can use some company.

Twisty: I don't have any friends.

Megan: I find that hard to believe. There are people that love your clown shows. That and you look like a very nice guy.

Twisty: Thanks. Most people rather make fun of me, than be my friend.

Megan: Seems like the good guy can't catch a break. For a loner, you seem to be always cheery.

Twisty: I like to be cheery. It's why I'm a clown.

Megan scoots closer to Twisty, putting a hand on his leg, making him nervous.

Megan: Do you have a girlfriend?

Twisty: That, I would remember. Do you like me or something?

Megan: I guess you can say that. I've seen you around and I think you're sexy.

Twisty: Sexy? That's a first. I've seen your act and I think you're pretty.

Megan surprises Twisty, straddling him. Twisty starts feeling overwhelmed.

Twisty: Are we moving a bit fast?

Megan: You're sexy as fuck, Sam. I want you inside me.

Twisty: Then I must warn you. I'm a pretty big guy, and I'm not talking about my height.

Megan: Then show me, you sexy clown.

There was a picnic table nearby, so she walks over with him. At that moment, their faces were three inches apart, and they just stared into each other's eyes. Twisty leaned down to kiss her and looks back at her for a response. She responds by getting on her tippy toes and kissing him back. Twisty made his move, making the kiss more passionate, by sticking his tongue in her mouth. The red paint from his lips were smearing on and around her mouth. But that's okay. All Megan wants is sex. Their kiss breaks, long enough for Megan to strip down to her bra and panties, then noticing the tent he's pitching in his own pants.

Twisty: Damn, you hot. You got my dick's attention.

Megan: When was the last time you were with a woman?

Twisty: It was in college. Mama tried to hook me up and it ended up being a one-time thing. She never complimented me, though. She just felt sorry for me. She got a big surprise, too.

Megan: I bet.

Megan knelt down and helped Twisty remove his baggy clown pants and underwear. She got a good look at his nine inch erection.

Megan: (in disbelief) Damn, you are big.

Twisty: I did say I was big.

Twisty stood there, with his cock hanging in the breeze, and Megan just had to check it out. It was so thick, she couldn't get her whole hand around the shaft. She moaned as she starts playing with it.

Megan: I can't wait to have you inside me.

Twisty: Then I must warn you. It might hurt.

Megan: I'm looking forward to it.

Twisty picked her up and put her on top of the picnic table. She sat up to put her arms around him and pull him on top of her. They started making out and moans desperately, feeling his cock against her excited clit. Megan cried out in pleasure, just as she started to feel his cock penetrate her. Twisty pulled out a little and then slowly pushed his cock back in. With each thrust of his body, his cock would push deeper inside her pussy. When Twisty was halfway inside her, he managed to pull Megan's legs over his shoulders, just so he could really fuck her. Megan cries out in pleasure, as he kept pulling out, then ramming her hard. Megan grunted and came loud in a moan. It was obvious that Twisty is the first guy to make her orgasm like this.

Megan: (crying out) Keep fucking me, Sam.

Megan was crying, as her hips meet his every thrust. Twisty is now moving faster with sharp strokes. He was about to cum and Megan's legs were locked around his back.

Megan: (shouting) Fuck me, Sam. Cum inside my pussy.

Hearing Megan cheer him on, made him feel pretty good, about how good his dick felt inside her. Finally, Twisty plowed into her with one final thrust, and came deep inside her pussy. Just as he pulled out, he could hear an applause behind him. He turned around and it was the two evil midgets.

Evil Dwarf 1: That's right, simpleton. Fuck that pussy.

Evil Dwarf 2: Didn't think you had it in you.

Twisty: Go away, you two. This wasn't a show.

Megan: Don't mind them, Sam. They're just jealous, cause they don't have girlfriends.

Evil Dwarf 1: Megan, please don't tell me, that he wasn't better than me.

Twisty couldn't believe his ears. Megan had already slept with one of the midgets. A part of him felt hurt by this, so he puts his pants back on.

Megan: Actually, he was a lot better than you, Steven.

Evil Dwarf 2: Oh really? What does he have that we don't?

Megan: A bigger dick.

Just as Twisty was about to leave an awkward situation, one of the dwarves approaches him.

Evil Dwarf 1: You shouldn't have fucked my girlfriend, simpleton. For that, I'm gonna spread a big lie about you.

Twisty: You wouldn't. She never told me that she had anyone.

Evil Dwarf 2: You leave or we tell everyone that you like to take advantage of children.

Twisty: That's a lie. I would never do that.

Evil Dwarf 1: Don't make us call the cops.

That's when Twisty ran off into the woods, feeling embarrassed that Megan had used him.


	2. Toymaker Twisty

Chapter Two: Toymaker Twisty

Nine years later, since he retired from the circus, and decided to take on a new career. He also enjoyed making toys, so he grabbed whatever he could find, to make his own toys. Besides, children love toys. When he was done, he decided to take his handmade toys to Mr Hanley's toy shop, to impress him with his toymaking skills. When he arrived, there was a very attractive woman by the register and he approaches her with his bag of toys.

Twisty: Excuse me, mam. Is Mr Hanley here?

Stacy: I'm Mr Hanley's daughter, Stacy. What can I help you with?

Twisty: You see, I made some toys for him and I really wanted to show them to him.

Stacy: Well, how about I look at them, then my father can look at them when he gets back from break.

Just as Twisty shows her his handmade toys, she becomes impressed.

Stacy: So, you made these yourself?

Twisty: Yes I did

Stacy: And what's with the clown suit? Are you a clown as well?

Twisty: I was a clown, but the suit is all I have.

Stacy: You know, I find clowns very attractive. And being creative is a big turn on for me.

Twisty blushes. It has been nine years since a woman flirted with him.

Stacy: (smiles) You're sexy, do you know that?

Twisty: And you're very pretty.

And like that, Stacy kisses him, and her hands all over his body. It was the middle of the day, but the store was empty. Twisty backs away, confused by her actions.

Twisty: What if somebody comes in?

Stacy: Don't worry about it. Just think of how hot it would be if we were to get caught.

Twisty didn't have much to say, cause his hard on answered for him. She kisses him before she knelt down and helped Twisty remove his clown pants and undies. She eyed his big cock, licking her lips.

Stacy: Damn, now that's the biggest cock I ever seen. You must get a lot of ass.

Twisty: Not really. I only had two women.

Stacy: Such a shame to have this big cock and only using it twice. Guess this will be a third.

Stacy says, reaching under her skirt and removing her panties. She knelt down again and opened her mouth to deliciously swallow his cock. This is the first time that Twisty ever had his dick sucked and it is starting to feel very good. Stacy ran her tongue around the tip,as her lips moved up and down his cock. Her mouth swallowing half of it, cause he was long and thick. She occasionally took his cock out of her mouth and jacked it off with her hands.

Twisty: (moans) This feels so good.

Stacy went on for what seemed like an eternity, getting Twisty so hard, he was about to blow. Twisty grabbed Stacy's hair and starts thrusting in her mouth. Stacy kinda liked it rough, especially when it came to deep throating. Stacy went on sucking for a couple of minutes, moaning delightfully. Twisty kept thinking how much he wanted to fuck this beautiful woman, when suddenly he had to cum. Twisty took his cock out of her mouth and ended up coming all over her face and inside of her mouth. To her, every drop of his cum is so delicious.

Stacy: You taste so fucking good.

Twisty: Glad you liked it. I also was enjoying myself.

Stacy: Then let's fuck. We still got some time.

Stacy lays on the cold floor and lifts up her skirt, giving Twisty a view of her pussy. Twisty positions himself on top of her, moving his cock between her pussy lips, getting ready to thrust into her. She threw her hands back, begging Twisty to fuck her. She let out a delightful moan as Twisty slid his cock into her. He could feel her pleasure, her legs wrapping around his back, her hips pushing on him, her whole body begging for more.

Twisty slid in and out Stacy, as she screamed to be fucked harder. Her legs were pushing Twisty against her body. Twisty fucked Stacy for what seemed like an eternity as she screamed in pleasure, grabbing his neck and almost raising up her whole body off the bed to get his cock deeper inside. Finally, when she came, Twisty fucked her until he came inside her. That's when her father came in the shop, not happy to see what's going on.

Hanley: Stacy, what the fuck is going on here? And who is this?

Stacy: It's not what you think, dad.

Twisty had gotten up, pulled up his pants, before introducing himself to Mr Hanley.

Twisty: My name is Sam, sir. I came here to show you my handmade toys.

Hanley: You mean that garbage up front on my desk?

Stacy: Father, just give him a chance. Can you at least appreciate his efforts?

Hanley: You're just saying that, cause you had his dick inside you.

Twisty: Please, sir. This was not how I wanted to meet you.

Hanley: Sir, you violated my daughter. You get your ass out of my store, or I'll call the police, for public indecency.

Twisty: You can't do that. I did nothing wrong.

Hanley: Yes I can. Now, get the fuck out of my store and take your garbage with you.

Twisty picked up his toys, putting them back into his bag, and cried as he left the store.


	3. Bonnie and the Clown

Chapter Three: Bonnie and the Clown

Bonnie Lipton was the first to be abducted by Twisty. He had just murdered her boyfriend and is scared everytime Twisty came around to put on a show for her.

Bonnie: Oh clown, what do you need me for?

Twisty couldn't answer, cause his attempted suicide, has left him with only half of his face. The mask he wears, covers that part that's missing. Bonnie is now willing to say or do anything, so he could release her. Even if it meant to give him what's on every man's mind.

Bonnie: Clown, you so sexy. Release me, so we can fuck.

Twisty couldn't believe his ears. He hope she's serious about it, cause Twisty is in no mood to be teased. So Twisty stood in front of the cage, giving her a show, of just him grabbing his crotch and playing with it through the fabric of his clown suit. Bonnie began to get a strange sensation inside her. She started to feel hot and wet, between her legs, and she has never had sex before. He smelled pretty bad, but she's horny. She watched as his bulge got bigger by the second.

Bonnie: I never had sex before. Would you be my first?

Twisty never had a virgin before. All three women he had sex with, were all experienced. So he got inside the cage and sat across from her, his legs parted for her viewing. She started undoing her blue blouse, giving him a view of her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, cause she had plans to do it with Troy. She started squeezing her own nipples to get them both even more excited.

Twisty wrangles out his big cock, from his clown pants, for her to see. She never thought that a man could ever be that big and worried that it may be to big to fit inside her tight pussy. She just couldn't take her eyes off his nine inch cock, as Twisty stroked it for her. She moved closer to him, til she ends on her knees and between his legs. He did smell bad, though. The closer she got to him, the worse he smelled, and held back her urge to gag. But maybe if she gave him a happy ending, he would let her go.

Twisty never broke eye contact with her, as she hovered her pussy over his hard cock. She wanted to tease him, Twisty grabbed her hips and impaled her with his cock. She screamed in pain as he slid into her with no effort at all.

Bonnie: That hurt, clown. Be more careful, okay. It's my first time with anyone.

Bonnie moved slowly on his cock, til she could feel an instant fiery bursts of sensations, that started to consume her. She began to frantically bounce up and down on Twisty's cock. Bonnie made grunting noises with each plunge. She reached up and grabbed the tufts of he hair, like handle bars, as she pumped up and down on his cock. Within minutes, Bonnie climaxed when he orgasmed and came into her pussy. Twisty pulled her off his cock, leaving Bonnie disappointed.

Bonnie: So, that's it? I expected more from a big guy like you, clown.

Twisty surprises her, pulling her into a 69 position, where she was on top of him. Her pussy in his face and his cock in hers. Twisty had to take off his mask, so he could lick her pussy. Bonnie started slurping on his cock, licking the shaft from the tip and reaches into his pants to feel his balls. She was doing this as Twisty licked her pussy with his tongue. Bonnie took his cock into her mouth, attempting to deep throat him, as she tried to concentrate on the stimulation that Twisty was doing on her pussy.

Bonnie stopped sucking his dick and examines it.

Bonnie: I want your dick inside me, clown. I want you to fuck me.

Twisty quickly put his mask back on before Bonnie could turn around and look at him. He had a feeling that half his face would ruin the mood. He planted her back against the floor, lifting up her skirt, and buried his cock deep inside her pussy. Twisty began to fuck her hard and she lifted herself to meet each of his strokes. Bonnie even pinched her nipples to give herself more stimulation.

Bonnie: (moaning) Fuck me hard and fast, clown.

This was complete intimacy. He thrusted inside her and pumped into her until they were both in ecstacy. When Twisty pulled out of her, just after he came and rested a bit, just as they both laid on the floor in awkward silence.

Bonnie: So, will you let me go? I did give you what you wanted.

Twisty couldn't believe his ears. Just when he thought he found the right person, he ended up being used. Once he rested, he huffed and got up and left her in her cage, locking it before leaving the bus. Bonnie got even more frustrated when he brought back a little boy, named Corey. It was then that she needed to figure another way out from Twisty's clutches.


	4. Dandy's Clown

Chapter Four: Dandy's Clown

Gloria Mott had just brought home a clown friend for Dandy. When Dandy first lays eyes on the clown, he thought "crazy-sexy fun". He walked up the clown, to get a better look, and could see that the clown is big and tall.

Dandy could smell the clown, too. "A clown with poor hygiene", he thought. First thing, he wanted to get to know the clown. Dandy gets excited, as he climbs up on his bed, to put on a puppet show. The clown sits down to watch. Dandy could see the clown, getting bored, as he clown shows droopy eyes.

Dandy stops the puppet show and stops at the foot of his bed, staring at the clown.

Dandy: I had quite the terrible day. Amuse me, clown. I'm sure my mother has paid you handsomely.

The clown just stares at him, in disbelief. Dandy approaches the clown, getting a better look, and circles him. As Dandy circles around the clown, his minds starts flooding with sexual thoughts, as he checks out the clown.

Dandy: If only you could read my thoughts, clown, you would have to punish me.

The clown just turns his head, rolling his eyes, before Dandy makes a demand. Dandy walks over by his bed, giving it a pat.

Dandy: Come over by the bed, clown.

Twisty didn't want to, but what the heck. He never been with a guy and is willing to give it a try. He's been so disappointed, when it came to the women that used him, that he's willing to have sex with a guy. So Twisty climbs up on the bed and Dandy snuggles closer to Twisty, putting his arm around him.

Dandy: Let's lay here, for a few minutes, before we have some fun.

Twisty couldn't say no to a snuggle. Maybe it's best not to rush into getting his clown pants off. Then out of nowhere, Dandy grabs at Twisty and kisses him on his plastic clown lips. Twisty responds by wrapping his arms around Dandy, as Dandy keeps kissing Twisty on his plastic lips. Dandy feels a sudden tingle, between his legs, as he holds Twisty tighter. Twisty's hands slide down Dandy's back and over his firm ass. Dandy sits up to remove his shirt and tosses it aside. Dandy puts his hands on Twisty's ass and squeezes it gently. Twisty moans with pleasure.

As Twisty continues to squeeze Dandy's ass, Dandy is grinding his hardon against Twisty. Then Twisty rolls Dandy on his back, straddling him, then starts playing with his nipples for stimulation. This causes a moan from Dandy. Twisty's cock begins to harden, as Dandy reaches up and tries to take off Twisty's baggy clown shirt. There was a zipper in the back and Dandy helped him remove the large collar and tunic. Twisty is left with a sleeveless shirt and suspenders that hold up his baggy clown pants. Dandy reaches up, to feel Twisty's chest, and nipples through his shirt.

Dandy: Have you ever done this with a guy?

Twisty shakes his head, caressing Dandy's chest.

Dandy: I'm not gay, either. This is just an experience and I always wanted to do it with a clown.

Dandy reaches up , to caress Twisty's face, and his mask ends up falling off. Twisty is embarrassed by this and dismounts Dandy, laying on the other side of him.

Dandy: Explains why you wear a mask. Poor thing.

Twisty was sure that he would scare off Dandy, but he hasn't. Dandy responds by grabbing Twisty, pulling him closer, and plants a kiss on his neck. Twisty takes off hie sleeveless shirt, tossing it aside, then Dand begins kissing Twisty's hairy chest. Dandy kisses down his chest and uses his left hand to feel Twisty's bulge.

Dandy: You must be very big, clown.

Twisty nods. His eyes widen as Dandy tries to remove his baggy clown pants, loosening the suspenders, and tossing his pants and clown shoes aside. It didn't take long for Dandy to see that Twisty was commando and starts kissing his cock. Dandy kisses up the side of his hard cock, and as his mouth reaches the top, a wave of pleasure runs through Twisty's body. His mouth takes him inside, while his tongue lubricates the tip. This soon proves too much for Twisty, as he moans and cums in Dandy's mouth. Dandy swallows and continues until Twisty is hard again, then he moves up and begins kissing him again.

Dandy: You're enjoying this, aren't you, clown?

Twisty nods. Who thought that he would cum that quickly with a man. Then Dandy moves back up and kisses Twisty on his nose, before removing his own pants and mounts Twisty. Twisty rolls Dandy on his back and makes sloppy and drooly kisses on his body, causing Dandy to moan as he feels Twisty's tongue on his stomach. Twisty is determined to make Dandy climax, and begins to lick the insides of Dandy's thighs, slowly working his way to the base of his cock. Twisty slides his tongue up and down his shaft, slowly tantalizing him. Dandy moans and after a short while, Dandy thrusts his cock into Twisty's gaping mouth.

Then the tongue strokes move faster and faster. Dandy's body begins to shake and tremble. His back arches up and then after what seemed to be forever, his hips fall back to the bed. Dandy's breath slowly came back from the ragged pace of the sex to be normal.

Dandy: I want your cock in my ass, clown.

So Dandy turns over on his stomach, after Twisty dismounts him, and raises his ass in the air. Dandy squeals as he felt Twisty's big and throbbing cock, slide inside his ass, grabbing onto Dandy's hips. Twisty slowly begins to move in and out with an easy, but steady rhythm. Dandy enjoys every movement that the clown makes. Dandy soon forgets any irregularities in the intense pleasure.

Twisty moans, as he feels the tightness of Dandy's ass muscles around his cock. Twisty feels the build-up within himself, as he rides Dandy into oblivion. Twisty increases his speed and the final build-up is let out with a scream, by Dandy, as Twisty also reaches climax and cums inside Dandy. Dandy falls on his stomach after Twisty pulls out. Twisty lays beside beside Dandy, putting his arms around him.

Dandy: That was good, clown. We gotta do that more often.

Twisty nods in agreement, before they fall asleep in each other's arms. At last, Twisty had found his soulmate.

The End


End file.
